


Hot Snow

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: What if Sam never managed to catch a flight to LA to attend the Vanity Fair party? What if he and Cait instead decided to go on a hike in the snow? While camping, they find ways to keep the heat up in both one way and another.





	Hot Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got after Sam's completely unnecessary trip to LA to attend the Vanity Fair party at Oscar week with... yeah you get it. I am sure he would rather have liked to stay at home just as much as we wanted him to. Just so you know, I have no idea about hiking trails outside Glasgow so I made that part up a bit and used my own imagination. I also have no idea if Cait has hiked like this before or not, if she has then I apologize. At least in my story she hasn't. NSFW, you have been warned! Don't forget to leave kudos and/or review, it makes a writer happy :)

"Sam, you cannot be serious!" 

 

"Oh but I am serious Cait, we are going on a hike in the snow." 

 

"But it's crazy! If we already have this much snow in Glasgow then imagine how much there is out in the wild. Chances are big that there will come down more as well. Then there is the wind, and the cold, and..." 

 

"Cait please! We do have a tent and things that will keep us warm. Remember the tent heater I got not too long ago? Now you can use the new clothes and boots I bought for you. Besides, this is a great way to release stress." 

 

Cait crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted with her lips, "Fine, I am in. But don't blame me if we freeze to death out there." She finally smiled, pecked Sam on the mouth and then went to their bedroom to fetch her big backpack. 

 

It was in the beginning of March and Scotland had just had its biggest snow storm in many years. Flights were either delayed or canceled and so were the trains. You could barely drive your own car because of all the snow. Sam was meant to go to Los Angeles to attend some parties related to the Oscars but because of flight cancellations that was now impossible. Sam didn’t mind though. He usually hated going to these kinds of parties and especially when he had to pretend to be with someone else and not Cait. The last couple of months had been very stressful for the both of them with Cait having to pretend to be engaged to her good friend Tony and Sam again having to fake a relationship with Mackenzie. This is why Sam came up with the brilliant idea that they would drive outside Glasgow and hike. They needed time alone together and away from everything else and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. 

 

The whole "faking relationships with others" thing affected Sam and Cait's intimate life as well. Cait had been feeling constantly anxious and had big difficulties relaxing which in turn made her lust decrease. She had felt bad about it but Sam was thankfully very understanding and supportive. Not until five days ago did they decide to talk things through properly and then spend the whole evening reconciling physically. They just focused on touching and talking, Sam had given her a massage and they were careful to take their time with everything. It wasn't until late that evening when Cait suddenly climbed onto Sam's lap, grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance that he finally entered her and they made love for the first time in weeks. Afterwards, Cait cried out of relief. Finally she felt like a woman again and could enjoy being with the person she loved most in the world in the most intimate and physical way.  

 

Ever since, their sex life had returned to somewhat normal again, or normal by their standards which meant having sex at least every second day or evening. That's the way it had been from the very beginning basically. Already on their very first screen test together they felt a strong attraction between them. Still they waited until March next year before finally admitting that they were actually in love with each other and started a relationship. Especially Cait had been reluctant to go into a new relationship, one of her ex boyfriends had cheated on her and since then she was having trust issues when it came to men. But there had been something different about Sam, he was so humble and when he told her about his father leaving him and his family when Sam was just a little boy, Cait gained a lot of respect for him and also for Sam's mom. She had raised him and his brother on her own almost their whole upbringing. His mom was the loveliest person and Cait liked her from the very first moment they met, she couldn't have asked for a better mother in law. 

 

 

Said and done, two days later Cait and Sam drove outside Glasgow to hike. They left right after having breakfast at home at 9 AM and didn't drive for that long, only one hour since they were afraid to go into too unknown territory. There were several hiking trails where you could camp along the way. Sam had finally managed to make Cait excited about the whole thing, and since he did have a tent heater with him and the tent wasn't big at all, keeping warm would not be an issue. They had planned to walk the whole afternoon and stay out in the wild for two nights, then go back immediately after breakfast the last day. The weather was alright, cloudy but thankfully no snowfall and almost no wind.  

 

Finally arriving at their parking destination they got their things out in the car and one last time went through everything to really be sure they hadn't forgotten something. Then it was time to put on the warm outerwear; hats, mittens, thermal trousers, warm jackets and hiking boots. They had already put on their underclothing before they left home and over that track suits. Cait also wore a tank top and both wore two pairs of socks. Better to wear too much clothes than too little had Sam told her. After some time, they were ready to leave. 

 

"Are you ready for your first snowy hike, love?" Sam asked as he took her hand. 

 

"Yes babe, I most certainly am." She kissed him then, happy to finally be completely alone with Sam if only for a couple of days. Sam kissed her again, releasing her hand and put both his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and tracing her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, urging her to open her mouth which she also did. They got lost in the kiss, standing there for they didn't know how long just enjoying the feeling of each other. It was Cait who finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily and biting her lip. They stared at each other for a moment before smiling and Sam said: 

 

"Come now, we shouldn't waste our energy. It's a long walk ahead, wouldn't want to see ye collapse already after one hour out of exertion." With that he gave her a final kiss on the forehead and they both picked up their backpacks. 

 

 

They walked for a couple of hours at a time, pausing for light food intakes to keep up their energy levels and go to the bathroom. That was not a big problem for Sam but Cait did not like it and was sure Sam got to hear that, having to take off all her clothes on her lower body and sit down in the cold to fulfill her needs. Luckily there was just them, they didn't meet a single person during their hike. It became obvious that Cait wasn't used to carry heavy things on her back, it was hurting a bit while they walked but as soon as she rested it got better. The weather changed a bit; sometimes it snowed slightly, sometimes the sun made an appearance but most of the time it was just cloudy. The temperature was just a few degrees below zero. As long as there was no wind and no heavy snowfall, they were happy. 

 

When it was 3.30 PM they decided to set up camp for the night. Carrying the tent had been Sam's responsibility, he was smart enough to have bought a sledge to put all his stuff on so he didn't have to carry everything on his back. They helped each other with setting the tent up and it didn't take long since it wasn't that big. Cait was really lucky that Sam had set up tents in the snow before though because she would never be able to do it on her own. You could without any problem sit up in it but no more than two grown up people could sleep in it. Sam unpacked the tent heater, put it together and then put it on. He was right, already after about 30 minutes they felt warm enough to take off their shoes, jackets, mittens, track suits and thermal trousers. The next step was to pump up the mattresses and organize their sleeping accommodations. Cait did that while Sam started to unpack the rest of his backpack. 

 

 

When Cait was finished with the mattresses she turned towards Sam and suddenly felt a wave of heat going through her entire body, and it was not from the heater. He had taken off his hat and his short hair was messy, almost begging to have fingers running through it. Unpacking his stuff, having a concentrated look on his face with his brows furrowed, he looked so  _manly_ doing such a simple thing. The fact that they didn't have much room to move in wasn't helping things either. Cait bit her lip and had to prevent her hand from moving up to touch her breast through her sweater. Instead she moved it toward Sam's neck, she just couldn't contain herself, she needed to touch him. When her hand finally touched and pulled at the tousled hairs at the back of his neck, he turned towards her with a questioning look. That changed though when he saw her biting her lip and now breathing heavily, looking at him with hooded eyes and turning off the heater with her other hand. Instead he looked at her with a smirk. Knowing fully well what that look of hers meant, he asked her: 

 

"Now?" 

 

"Yes, now." She sighed, her hand still on the back of his neck. 

 

"Aren't you hungry?" Sam moved closer to her, putting his hands on her hips. 

 

"Yes, but not for food."   
 

"Oh aye?" He deepened his voice, their lips now only inches away from each other. 

 

"Mhmm." 

 

"Well, perhaps I can help ye with that then." 

 

Then Sam took off her hat and kissed her, putting both his hands in her hair. He wasted no time in parting her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. While their tongues battled for dominance, her hands went to the hem of his shirt to lift it up and remove it. When it had come off, her hands returned to his hair, alternately gripping it hard and running her fingers through it. Whether it was short or long, she loved running her fingers through its soft texture. 

 

Sam's hands ran all over Cait's still clothed torso, finally reaching her breasts and fondled them extensively, making Cait moan into his mouth. He loved her breasts; the way they perfectly fit into his hands, their softness, the way her nipples reacted when he touched them. Sam couldn't wait any longer. "My turn." He mumbled, grabbed her shirt, almost forcefully pulled it up over her head and then did the same with her tank top and bra. Then he lifted her onto his lap. Immediately his mouth latched on to her right nipple while his hand fondled her left. Cait threw her head back in pleasure and grinded her hips into his, feeling his obvious erection and making him groan. Sam then changed breast, giving her left the same attention with his mouth as he had given her right one, cherishing them both. 

 

Cait moved her hands from his hair to his broad shoulders. She adored his body but even more adored the work and exercise he put into it. She had never met anyone who was as dedicated to his passions as Sam was and it only made her love for him greater. Her hands moved down his back, feeling his muscles flex and relax there as she kept grinding her hips, the friction delicate against her sex and if they didn't stop now the fun would be over before it even started.  

 

Feeling her breath becoming ragged, Cait pulled at Sam's head causing him to look up at her. His eyes were dazed and his mouth half open. She gave him a slight push, meaning for him to lie down on one mattress. So he did, and she kissed him vigorously before lavishing his neck with open mouthed kisses, giving extra attention to his Adam's apple and pulse points where she could feel his hard beating pulse. Sam panted, it had been a long time since his partner had been this forward in their love life. Not that he minded though, he had missed this. 

 

"Eager, are we?" 

 

Cait looked him in the eyes, "Not eager, just hungry for the most handsome and humble man there is, and I will make sure to satisfy my hunger." With that, she grinned and grabbed him through his pants, making him gasp. 

 

"Vixen! You will pay for this." 

 

"Oh, but let me have my fun first." She smirked and kissed her way down to his chest, pausing at his nipples to give them the same treatment as he had given hers and all while caressing his well toned stomach. Again she couldn't help but admiring the body of the man beneath her. She was indeed the luckiest woman in the world.  

 

Cait's mouth continued its way south until arriving to the hem of Sam's pants which right now looked like a tent themselves, his erection was prominent and her mouth watered. Looking into his eyes again, she started to pull off his pants and underwear, freeing his engorged sex and making him groan in relief.  

 

As soon as all of his clothes were completely off Cait took a moment to simply look at him. He laid there as a god,  _her_ god, his chest rising and falling and his cock resting upwards against his stomach. She then put her hand on him, running it down to the base and then all the way up to the head. Every bit of this man was beautiful, even his cock was beautiful. He wasn't little either, she remembered her surprised reaction to his size the first time they were going to have sex, her fingers barely reaching around his girth while erected. As she continued her ministrations, Sam was getting impatient, moaning out her name. 

 

"Cait...want...your...mouth..." 

 

"What was that, big boy?" She licked the top of the head, teasing him. 

 

"God Balfe! Your mouth!" 

 

Finally she descended on him, taking as much as she could into her mouth and running her hands up and down his muscular thighs. He tasted of salt and a hint of the new shower gel she had recently bought for him. Her hands soon left his thighs and she used one hand on him as her mouth alternated between sucking and licking up and down his shaft. She listened to the sounds he made, sounds that could make her turned on and moist between her legs all on their own. Every time she looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his face contorted in pleasure. She loved pleasing him like this, he felt so good in her mouth and the fact that she was the only one who could make him feel this way turned her on even more. Soon she felt his hand in her hair, which was a sign he was enjoying this and she moaned. Cait's hand left where her mouth was and she used both hands to massage his sack. She cupped his balls, alternately squeezing them lightly and simply rolling them with her fingers. 

 

"Fuck...Cait...guh!" Sam could barely make any words, the pleasure almost too great to bear. When she instead used her mouth on his sack, her hand worked his cock up and down and his hips involuntarily bucked, it was enough. He didn't want to come already, he wanted to be inside her.  

 

"Enough!" He yanked at her hair lightly, causing her to stop and releasing him. "I want to be inside ye when I come. But first, my turn to have a taste." 

 

Those last words were said with such a low, husky voice and mischievous smile that Cait thought she would orgasm just from hearing them. Sam pulled her up to him, kissing her before turning them both over so that Cait now was on her back. They were both sweaty and there was surely no need for extra heat right now.  

 

Sam's mouth took the same path as Cait's had done on him just minutes before, again stopping at her breasts to give them some well deserved attention. He licked around her areolas before taking as much of each breast into his mouth as possible and sucked which caused her to arch her back, trying to get even closer to him.  

 

"Saaam!" 

 

"What babe?" He said as his hand drifted above the hem of her pants, his touch light as a feather. 

 

"I want you inside me, please." Her voice was almost pleading. 

 

Sam started to take off her trousers and panties, "Ye heard what I said. Not yet, I want to please ye properly first." 

 

He dragged the rest of her clothing down her long legs, inch by inch of pale and smooth skin revealing itself to him. Parting her legs with his hands he licked his lips at the sight; her sex, swollen, wet and ready for him. He bent down and licked and nibbled his way up the inside of her left thigh. His face was now only a few inches from her pussy. 

 

"Jesus Balfe, I could come just from seeing ye like this," he touched her then, just lightly, his fingers grazing her clit. "Ye look so beautiful, do ye know that? Bare, wet" He stuck out his tongue, touching her labia with the tip, "and mine". 

 

"Please..." Cait could barely get the word out and pushed his head slightly towards her, showing him what she needed. 

 

Then, at last, Sam put his mouth on her and licked her fully. All the way from her opening up to her clit and back before taking as much of her sex as he could in his mouth, making her cry out and buck her hips against him. It felt like he was everywhere at once. He reached up with his hands and caressed her stomach, pushing down slightly to hold her in place.  

 

"Mmm, so delicious..." Sam mumbled, increasing the pressure from his tongue and then brought his attention to her clit. He started by just flicking his tongue over it, then scraping it lightly with his teeth before taking all of it into his mouth. Cait could do nothing but throw her head back and succumbing to the almost overbearing pleasure. 

 

"Oh God...Sam..." The words came out from her mouth along with whimpers as he pushed two fingers inside her. She was so tight and yet so slippery wet, he couldn't wait to get inside her. 

 

 

Sam often told Cait how much he loved going down on her. He had even said that he sometimes found it even more intimate than the penetration itself. It was just something about cherishing the most womanly part of a woman with one's mouth, he couldn't really describe it. One thing did he know for sure though, this woman deserved every form of appreciation there was in the world. He would never get enough of her, never get enough of her taste, never get enough of the way she reacted to his touch. 

 

When Sam added a third finger, Cait felt that she was starting to reach her peak. She began to pant, the knot of pleasure in her stomach began to grow and tighten, a flush spread from her chest throughout her entire body and she was almost screaming now. Her whole body felt like the tight string of a bow. Sam felt it too, increasing the speed of his fingers moving in and out of her.  

 

"I'm...ungh...I'm close Sam!" 

 

"Let go love, dinna hold back! Scream for me, no one can hear ye out here. It's only us." 

 

Listening to his words, Cait let go of all thought and just  _felt._ Moving her body in tune with his fingers and thrashing her head from side to side she exploded and cried out. Her whole body flushed and the tight knot in her stomach released itself. She trapped his head between her thighs and pushed it even closer to her with her hand, his mouth still working her oversensitive nub throughout her entire orgasm. 

 

When her high subsided, she fell back against the mattress, panting and with eyes closed. Sam moved up her body, his hand still lightly stroking her during the aftershocks. 

 

"I hope I didn't wear ye out." He said as he kissed her nose. 

 

Cait opened her eyes and stared back at him with a glossy look. "Don't worry." She pushed him down and settled herself above him. "I want to be on top." 

 

"Well then, who am I to deny?" 

 

She bent down and kissed him once more before grabbing him and guiding him to her entrance. Without any problem at all, she sank down on him in one swift motion, both sighing as he filled her up. She stayed still for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. Just one week ago this would've been impossible for her but now she felt better than ever. Spreading her fingers on Sam's chest for leverage, she settled for a slow rhythm, not wanting it to end too quickly. 

 

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight above him; Cait's head thrown back, her eyes closed in pleasure, her breasts bouncing in tune with her body rising and falling upon him, sweat running down the valley between her breasts. Every time she rose, she clenched around him, making him squeeze his eyes shut and he grunted. He loved it when she took the lead, and now proud of her for overcoming the anxiety she had suffered from these past few months.  

 

"Ye feel so good love, so good! Don't stop." 

 

Instead of going up and down, Cait now started to rotate her hips back and forth and increased her speed. This allowed Sam to stay deeper inside her and also for her clit to get just the right stimulation. Suddenly he sat up and hugged her to him, their breaths intermingling as their faces were just an inch apart. He kissed her then, long and hard while starting to thrust upward and his hand went down to her nub, rubbing it in sync with his thrusts. They fell into a rhythm where she met his thrusts and they kissed sloppily, tugging at each other's lips and knocking their teeth together. Both moaned into each other's mouths, this was exactly what they needed after everything that had been going on and still was going on. Their bodies were now as close as they could, feeling nothing but the other. They loved this position, it was one of their favorites because of the closeness and you had your hands free to touch each other however you wanted. Cait ran her hands over Sam's chest, shoulders and back before finally settling in his hair, holding on to the blonde curls. 

 

After a while, Sam panted, "I am close, Cait. Don't think I can hold myself for much longer." 

 

"So am I, don't hold back. I want to see you come." 

 

Sam increased the power of his thrusts, then turning them over so that he now was on top, never breaking away from her. This had such an impact and surprised Cait so much she started to giggle. 

 

"You are going to bring the tent down if you continue like that." 

 

"Then that's my problem." He said as he put his hands on each side of her head, bracing himself and started to thrust with everything he had in him. Cait wrapped her legs around his waist and took hold of his buttocks, doing everything in her might to keep up with him. For every thrust, their moans became louder and louder. While still holding himself up with his left hand, his right found its way to her clit again. This was Cait's undoing, she wasn't able to hold it together any longer. 

 

"SAAAM!" 

 

"Aye that's it! Scream love, let me see and feel ye come around my cock." 

 

And she did. Crying out she felt her inner walls spasm around Sam, wave after wave going through her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. It was like flames rose in her skin in time with the contractions. For a moment she had to close her eyes due to the intensity of her orgasm but she opened them quickly again, she wanted to see him. As she came to her senses again she continued to drive him on, squeezing him with her sex the best she could which was what finally drove Sam over the edge. 

 

"GUH! Cait!" 

 

Tensing his jaw, baring his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut he finally spilled himself inside her, her aftershocks milking him completely. When he was finished he let out a long, primal groan and collapsed on top of her, completely spent.  

 

After they both catched their breaths, Sam rolled to the side and laid down on his back. Cait turned towards him and he lifted his hand to Cait's face as she kissed him. She still kept her body as close to him as possible, draping her leg over his and putting her hand on his stomach. They laid like this for a few minutes, enjoying their post coital bliss.  

 

"Never did I ever think I would have hot sex in a tent in the middle of winter." Sam said, grazing Cait's hair with his fingertips.  

 

"Still, you are the one who have done these trips lots of times." Cait countered. 

 

"Aye but ye've never wanted to come with me, rather difficult to do it then." 

 

Cait giggled, running her fingers over the hairs on his chest. "If we are going to do this more during this trip, it was unnecessary for you to pack down that heater." 

 

"Oh I would love for it to be so, but unfortunately it is necessary." Suddenly he sat up. "We have to dry ourselves off. It's important that we keep ourselves dry now that it is so cold outside, wouldn't wanna catch a cold." 

 

He got up and got two towels, handing one over to Cait. They dried the other one off, Sam spending extra time between Cait's legs, cleaning up the sticky fluids. He was careful though, knowing that she sometimes was sore after sex. 

 

"We have made quite a mess, haven't we?" She asked when they were finished, barely able to contain a laugh after Sam desperately tried to get rid of spots of seed on his mattress.  

 

"Ah, no worries, it was bound to happen sooner or later after it was decided that you would join me." He touched her knee and they kissed again only to be interrupted by Cait's rumbling stomach. 

 

"Oh, looks like I am hungry again, but for food now." 

 

Sam laughed and then started to put clothes on. "Let's start with setting the kitchen up, we better eat before it gets too dark." 

 

"Sounds like a plan." Cait leaned over and pecked him first on the cheek, then the mouth, making them both smile before getting her own clothes. When Sam got outside to start preparing their meal, Cait mused. 

 

 _Maybe hiking in the middle of winter wasn't so bad after all._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of heater I imagined they used:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Mr-Heater-F215100-3800-BTU-Propane/dp/B001CFRF7I/ref=sr_1_1?s=hi&ie=UTF8&qid=1523441192&sr=1-1
> 
> The tent:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Mountain-Hardwear-Trango-Tent-Orange/dp/B00IHH99QE/ref=sr_1_1?s=sporting-goods&ie=UTF8&qid=1523443437&sr=1-1&keywords=mountain+hardwear+trango+2


End file.
